thechroniclesofchuatanfandomcom-20200214-history
Champ Dembry
Champ Dembry 'was a Ruby Wielder and a member of the Larkingham Palace. He was the third member to join The Larkingham Palace, serving as their primary bruiser and bodyguard. Most of the time, Champ is usually laid-back and easy-going; wanting to have fun first and foremost. At the same time though, Champ can be very competitive and arrogant when it comes to sports and pleasing those around him. History Champ Dembry was born and raised in the small ghetto town of Beak Tips, Trillius Core. Champ was the oldest of five and took a strong, yet bossy leadership figure in the household. Ever since his childhood, Champ had a competitive side to him as well as a love for physical activities. At age fourteen, Champ's family would go to Xivia for vacation. Sadly, his family had died in a house fire, with only Champ and his grandmother escaping the flames. For the next three years, Champ had done everything for his grandmother, even dropping school early to go into part-time work. About a month after Champ had turned eighteen, his grandmother had passed away from cancer. It would be at that time when Champ decided to join the Underworld, where he would work as a bodyguard under aspiring clan, The Larkingham Palace. Chronicle 1, Volume I Coming Soon. Chronicle 1, Volume II Following the train conflict, the group had chose to camp in the Ranzou Reserves and catch a ride to Las Corranas in the morning. But before they would leave the reserves, they learned about a secret passage underground leading to The Darknoid Tunnels, of which they wanted to investigate and use as a shortcut to Las Corranas. Despite being advised not to do it, Ace and Champ had decided on their own to leave for the tunnels early in the morning. Unfortunately, the duo would cross paths with Lynku, an enormous, ferocious molehemoth who was resurrected by Mitchell and Jackson. While fighting Lynku, Champ would be impaled by Lynku's tail; the venoms intensifying the pain. Ace on the other hand, would escape by a slim margin, taking Champ's snapback on the run At the time his parents were assassinated, Joe was just walking from school, only to find his parents as well as his older sister, slaughtered right in front of him. This was the first instance of which struck a permanent fear and misery in the heart of Joe, who left with severe mental trauma for weeks at the young age of nine. Left without any inheritance, Joe was left orphaned and homeless. Though just a few days later, Joe was hired by a gang called the '''Sota Storm ' to do a few scouting missions, exposing Joe for the very first time, to the Trillius Underworld and its criminal values. After an impressive ten days of scouting missions, Joe agreed to sign a contract to stay with the Sota Storm for the next six years, promised with income, food and shelter as long as he continued to commit as a gang member for the group. It is in this gang where Joe meets '''Duke Fresco, who would later work with Joe in several missions. It is from Duke that Joe learns how to better adapt with one's environment and learn to work with other people on the basis of achieving a certain objective. When Joe was thirteen, most of the Sota Storm were killed in a targeted mass shooting following a heated conflict with another gang. This tragedy led to the fall of the Sota Storm; with the few who were left, as free agents to join other clans. Duke and Joe would ultimately agree to join The Larkingham Palace, both serving even bigger roles as starters of that clan. Five years later, Joe, as well as the other members of Larkingham, would agree to help Guardian Chuatan in his aims to take down The Darknesium in an act of vengeance against them and the Trifan Alliance. Personality Joe Saraf is a very passive individual who almost never shows emotion unless absolutely necessary. This makes Joe a very stable and measured individual, as well as one of the most respected gang members in the entire Underworld. He was admired by Kayleigh Vaughan for his ability to listen perfectly and give well-informed, quality feedback; as well as his ability to cope with the changes around him and not complain or give up. Though for much of the series, Joe is extremely introverted and tries not to engage extensively with anyone around him except for a select few. Although Joe has a rather quiet demeanor, Joe is a wise and capable individual. He is also extremely loyal and strictly abides to the role he's given within a clan or a mission. These attributes made him a very attractive target to most clans; though he chose The Larkingham Palace because he saw the most potential in them as the next great clan of the Trillius Underworld, primarily because of Bobby Wo and his creative genius. While Joe may not be one to get scared frequently on the outside, on the inside he has a severe fear hatred of his past, having lost several loved ones in previous incidents and altercations with both Darknoids and Trillium Wielders. This is the fundamental reason why he chose to become a criminal, with the mindset that life doesn't matter and that holding value in anything ultimately leads to extensive sorrow, misery and despair, the same despair that Joe refuses to embrace again. This mentality would later change the more time he spends with Kayleigh. Relationships 'Duke Fresco '- Joe has a strong brotherhood with Duke, having grown up together and constantly working together under the Sota Storm for several years. Duke is one of the few people who actually understands Joe, as well as one of the few whom Joe truly trusts and has heavy respect for. '''Bobby Wo - '''Joe is one of Bobby's greatest admirers, staying loyal to him and the Larkingham for over seven years. Bobby Wo has helped Joe from time to time financially, and had eventually offered Joe a place in The Forcegon; of which Joe strongly rejected due to Bobby's affiliations with Fu. As of Chronicle 2, Joe and Bobby Wo are bitter enemies. '''Kayleigh Vaughan - '''Joe and Kayleigh met by a track field when Kayleigh was practicing her running. When asked what Joe was doing on the bleachers, Joe responded with another question: why she felt it was necessary to invest time an effort in something that's likely temporary. Kayleigh responded that self-improvement was her reason and encouraged Joe to exercise and become athletic. From that point, Kayleigh and Joe would practice together at the gym, and quickly afterwards, they would develop a romantic relationship later in their teen years. '''Chuatan Chetari - '''Chuatan and Joe have a very strong bond both in and out of the Core Crew. With similar personalities and backstories, Joe and Chuatan adapted to one another very quickly and have a strong understanding of each others' motives, even without explicitly communicating it. Joe would later submit his allegiance to the Core Crew after learning about The Forcegon Advance. '''The Trifan Alliance - '''As the confirmed assassins of Joe's parents, Joe has an overwhelming grudge against the Trifan Alliance and vows to kill them at any cost. '''The Darknesium - '''Joe has a severe hatred for the Darknoids and were the main reason why he decided to partake in the Trillius Underworld. It was later revealed during his tenure in Larkingham that The Darknesium were the ones responsible for paying the Trifan Alliance to kill Joe's family. This sparked even more hatred against the Darknoids, one which would never fade away, even after their eventual defeat. Appearance Joe is a tall and slender man of fair beige skin. He wears a pale blue jacket with a dark blue collared shirt underneath. He also wears black chinos and charcoal high-top basketball shoes. Additionally, Joe also sports a pale blue headband, as well as a pair of gold bracelets and a gold-plated belt. Abilities and Powers Joe is most famous for his Sota Storm Bracelets, a modified version of the Sota Storm's standardized weapon. Because most of the Shaddel Storm perished, these bracelets are extremely rare, with only four pairs remaining. Joe's bracelets however, were tweaked by Bobby to make them lighter and spew more Trillium gases, making it easier and faster to create and control Ruby Energy on the spot. It should also be noted that Joe has had these bracelets for over ten years, making him incredibly comfortable and experienced using these accessories. The impact of these bracelets are astounding, especially after Bobby's modifications. For Joe in particular, he can spew out gases from his bracelets that make the victim more weak and vulnerable to either a Ruby Zap or Sapphire Lightning. These gases are also sensitive to the eyes unless you are a Darknesium, Core, or Sapphire Wielder. If Joe grabs the target with his bracelets, he can shock them, damage sensitive nerves, and transfer gases that weaken the target's Trillium Energy streams. Having practiced under the tutelage of Kayleigh Vaughan, Joe is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, though severely weakened if he isn't fighting with his bracelets. Joe also has a pistol in case of emergency situations, of which he can use extremely well. He decided to buy a pistol after learning that he needed options from long-range. He was also influenced by Kayleigh as she too wields a gun. Trivia *Coming soon.